


Under The Doctor's Orders

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Series: Under The Mistletoe [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, hilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House arrives at work to find someone has put mistletoe in his office, he waits all day to find the culprit and is surprised by the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Doctor's Orders

Cutting the engine of his motorcycle, House stepped off and pulled his cane off the side then began to limp towards the front door. Managing to avoid Cuddy, House took the elevator up to his floor and continued into his office.

Stripping off his scarf, gloves and outer jacket, House noticed a package on his desk. Upon inspection he realised it was from Cameron, she didn't work for him anymore, but she still gave him Christmas gifts.

Thirteen walked through his door and as he glanced up from his desk, House noticed something green hanging from the roof; mistletoe. Someone's idea of a joke obviously.

"Could you step a little to the right, wouldn't want any accidents happening."

Thirteen stepped to the right curiously then shook it off and launched into the reason she was there. At the end she pulled a small package from her coat and handed it to House and left his office. The rest of his minions followed in a similar progression for the rest of the day, coming in and out with various issues and gifts and wishes of happy holidays.

House just accepted it all, with a few snarky comments of course. He was waiting for the mistletoe culprit to reveal themselves somehow, but so far it had been fruitless and it was nearly time to go home.

Just to ruin his day, Cuddy turned up and started having a go at him for worming his way out of clinic duty every day that week. House got up, arguing back, he began to walk towards her when Wilson entered the room, and quickly assessed the situation.

Wilson walked straight up to House, he put his hands on the other man's chest, but that didn't shut him up. The next thing House knew (and it took his brain a few seconds to catch up) James Wilson, his best and only friend was kissing him.

"Now, shut up and do your clinic duty, and you-" He rounded on Cuddy. "stop bringing me into all your quarrels."

"Wilson?" House had lost all aggression, he was trying to process what had happened.

"No, no arguing House, just do your clinic duty."

"Wilson."

"Why do you always have to argue about everything?"

"James!"

"What?" House almost never called him by his first name.

"Why did you…do that?"

"There is mistletoe hanging from your roof and I knew it would shut you up." It was Wilson's turn to be surprised then, as House cupped his face and kissed him needily, only stopping when he remembered Cuddy was there (she was giggling, hand over her mouth).

"About time that happened, and my plan actually worked. Merry Christmas, Wilson, House." And with a swish of her hair she was gone out the door."

"That conniving bi-" House started but Wilson shut him up with another kiss. They stood under the mistletoe kissing for long minutes, neither willing to move in case the spell was broken.

So engrossed in each other, they didn't even hear Foreman come in until he cleared his throat loudly and they jumped away from each other. Scrambling for explanations Foreman just put up his hand "I don't want to know."

He handed House and file and left. House (starting to doubt any of that had actually happened) then began to gather his things together to go home but Wilson distracted him with another kiss. The magic hadn't been lost after all.


End file.
